(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an organic skin care composition and a method to prepare the composition, wherein the composition is used for topically application and has soothing, anti-aging and, moisturizing properties for people 55 years and older.
(2) Background of Invention
Facial wrinkles, fine surface lines or deeper creases and folds, are all symptoms of skin aging and damage. The symptoms usually appear with increasing age, but may occur early due to certain internal or external factors. Internal factors may include hormonal imbalance, or other physiological factors which may cause premature aging of skin. External factors may include excessive exposure to the sun, high or low temperature, overactive facial expression muscles, frequent use of tobacco products, and poor nutrition. Fine surface wrinkles that progress to deeper creases, deepening facial expression due to repeated skin folding, and deep folds that develop with one's maturity are visible changes which may affect the personality of individual.                Although internal factors may require medical attention and cannot be controlled by an individual, external factors can be, to some extent, taken care off, such as changing the diet plan to get proper nutrition, avoiding direct sun etc. Moreover, some nutrients could be supplied externally to the skin, particularly essential oils that could be easily absorbed through the skin. This may help to prevent any premature ageing or wrinkles and even delay the onset of aging.        
Numerous types of topical skin care products are available like cleansers, toners, moisturizers, anti-aging serums, etc. These products usually contain natural oils, medicament, mineral oils, botanicals, bio-peptides etc., and to some extent, help to keep the skin healthy, moisturized and bright. Many attempts have been made to develop formulations that have anti-aging applications. However, most of these formulations contain chemical ingredients that may independently or in combination with other ingredients harm the skin instead of benefiting it, and are, therefore, not suitable for all types of skin. Moreover, these formulations may cause irritation to certain skin types. Apart of this, several invasive techniques are also used in which a medicament is injected or implanted into the areas of skin showing wrinkles or other aging spots. However, invasive techniques have their own risk and require professional expertise, making them costly. Therefore, such techniques are not popular and have been of limited success.
Prior arts disclosing anti-aging compositions include a U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,606 issued to Coty B. V. which discloses a composition having skin regenerative effect; a published PCT/DK1997/000324, which discloses an oil in water emulsion for skin conditioning; a U.S. Pat. No. 8,623,335 issued to “tauna ann Waddington” discloses a composition for treatment of scars and rosacea, and other aspects of skin care. However, the formulations uses synthetic chemicals that may cause several skin problems, such as, dryness and irritation and may not be suitable for all types of skin.
In view of aforesaid problems, there remains a need for new and improved topical skin care compositions that are useful as an anti-aging composition and also provide skin toning and moisturizing without any irritation and is suitable to all skin types. This removes the expense of additional skin care products, which, in turn, eliminates the extra effort and complication associated with using the additional products.